Me A Model?
by crystal3604
Summary: Rin stumbles over a girl in a guys uniform. With her curiosity she finds her on the latest Kryptonite magazine. Who is she? Why is she strangely appearing in her school?
1. Me A Model 1

**A new story the chaps might be short for now becuse i'm busy but i'll update fast!**

* * *

><p>She heard that he was supposed to be the smartest kid in school. But why is he sleeping like its a holiday? Rin stared at Len Kagamine like he was an alien. The teacher didn't care at all if he is sleeping but when Kaito, the guy who sits at the back of the class, if he sleeps its detention. Whats wrong with this school?<p>

Rin has been a new student only for a week and she learned everyone's names. Everyone was normal except Len. No one even cared what he did in class. NO detention for him. NO suspension either. He brought his own phone and started texting . No one cared to bust him.

After class Rin ran into Gumi Megpoid the girl who brings gums to class and charges the gum higher than a normal salesman does and eventually gets enough money to buy a car by the end of the year. She says she wants to save it for 'certain' purposes. Rin asked Gumi about Len.

"Len kagamine ya say?" Gumi says while chewing one of her special carrot gum. "Rumors says he dated a model. His dads rich. His moms a famous fashionista. His sister is seriously dumb…"

"Dumb?"

"Who knows… its just rumors… it may or may not be true" Gumi pointed out."Wants some gum? I've got orange flavor.. though its kinda pricey eh? What do ya say?"

"thanks but no thanks." Rin said politely. _As if I would waste my money._

_His family's rich…_ Rin thought. No wonder no one cared about him. She was about to take a corner when she bumped into someone. Long blonde hair… Beautiful eyes… so cute."I'm so sorry…" Rin bursted out loud.

"No worries.."She smiled. She was wearing a boys school uniform.

"You look so amazing…My names Rin. What's your name?"

"Look up the newest Kryptonite magazine Rinny. You'll will find what your looking for" The mysterious girl ruffled Rins hair and left her in the corridor. Why a guys uniform?

"Hey Rin watcha doin' here?"Gumi walked up to Rin. She was sitting there like she saw an angel.

"Gumi! I found the most perfect thing… no…the person is like a diamond! UGHH she is so cute I'm jealous!" Rin was holding Gumi by the shoulders and slowly pushing her backwards.

"What diamond like person?"Gumi looked curious. Diamond means cha-ching!

"I saw this girl with long blonde hair! The most gorgeous eyes and she is so generous!"_ new Kryptonite magazine…_Rins eyes opened wide. "GUMI! Where do you get the latest Kryptonite magazine?"

"Uh… That shop next to the Delicacy Bakery…Why do you need to know?"

"NO REASON! I'M OFF! See you…"Rin shoved Gumi aside and ran in full speed.

"Girl… You are full of suprises" Gumi took out her gum and stamped it on the school wall._ I know ill get detention but its better than home._

**Please read and review and who's the mystery blonde?  
><strong>

**love you all **

**crystal3604**


	2. Me A Model 2

Huff..Huff…"DELICACY WHERE IS IT?" Rin asked a random man. Well she practically shouted .

"Uhh Round the corner! Please don't hurt my wife!"The man ran away. In full speed.

"I'm sorry I have no intention hurting your wife sir!" Rin apologized. _Okay.. Calm down…_Rin told her self. Because she was starting to act more like a zombie for running to the other side of town.

Rin tried acting like a sophisticated type of lady and entered the bookshop. She saw a smiling girl with amazing teal hair._ She seems friendly.._

"Excuse me..do you know if there is the latest kryptonite magazines here?" Rin asked shyly. Rin noticed the teal haired girl was wearing glasses indoors and it was a designer brand."Nice glasses" Rin added.

"Thanks. Yes, the last copy is here. I was going to take it but it seems you want it. Here you go!" She gave a grin and waved at Rin as she left the store.

Rin didn't open the magazine till she went home. She was wondering why she met so many pretty girls today. Besides Gumi because Gumi is Gumi.. Kind of crazy.

When she arrived her house her twin Nero was reading a magazine on the couch. "Sup Rinny?" Then he spotted Rins magazine. "I didn't know you liked kryptonite! Gosh… Lenka is the prettiest model in the world, unlike someone in this room"

"Are you talking about yourself? Yeah I was thinking that you needed more blush. Anyways who's this Lenka ..?"

"Check the front page Rin. That's Lenka. I was talking about you but I agree I cant be a girl without some magic" Nero laughed.

Rin was unable to speak. There she is. The mysterious blonde. She looks much pretty without wearing a guys uniform. Must be a photo shoot at school. In the magazine she was wearing a light pink brides maid dress. She looks so perfect.

"Stop staring like that for so long idiot. You'll get blind" Nero said while getting up."Mom said you are in charge of cooking. She will be coming late"

"I know she texted me. Thanks for the tip you are such a grandpa" Rin stressed the word grandpa. She smirked and waited Nero to blow up.

"WHY YOU-"

xxxXxx

"Hey Miku. Where's the magazine I asked for?"

"Oh Lenka I'm sorry but I gave it to someone… Did you really want it?" The teal haired took off her sunglasses and smiled.

"No but today was awful. I almost blew my cover" The blonde took her wig off?

"Really ? Mine didn't luckily!" Miku sat besides Lenka's wig and started to comb it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT" Lenka shouted and pulled the wig back."Its custom made. Okay so today I bumped into a girl with short blonde hair and a weird white bow on her head. She's in my class and stares at me a lot"

"That's the girl I gave the magazine to!"Miku exclaimed.


	3. Me A Model 3

"I'm so bored!" Rin shouted laying on the couch.

"Rin its 5 AM. Why do you wake up so early?" Nero asked. He couldn't sleep due to his sister chanting 'I'm bored' for 10 minutes non-stop.

"Because I want to? D-uh. But there is nothing better to do." Rin was drinking some ice lemon tea.

"C'mon Rin. You are so annoying! Its not even morning!"

"Its gonna be in one hour so you better be awake. The sunrise colors are really pretty if you must know!" Rin stated. She wasnt always a morning person. Whenever she had a problem she couldn't sleep well.

"Oh Rinnyyy! Neroooo stop being loud! Its not even morning!" Their mother called out.

"That's what I said!" Nero replied.

"Ugghh" Rin growled. She had no homework luckily. Nothing to do. So she thought of disturbing her brother. Both of them went to different schools because they didn't want to be called the 'Akita Twins' anymore. So they didn't see other most of the day.

"Whats the problem?" Nero asked. He noticed Rins sad expression.

"Is this life? I cant see Lenka… except the magazine! This is so sad! She is an amazing idol but I cant be her fan like this… and I want to be her friend!" Rin said getting up and acting all dramatic.

"First of all this is life. Second of all there are fan pages from all over the world about her on the so called internet-" Nero was interrupted by Rin.

She quickly shoved the ice lemon tea to Nero(more like threw at his face ) and zoomed towards her room. She quickly took her laptop and search Lenka's name.

"Oh my oranges… its..its…" Rin said tearing up. She was going through several emotions before screeching. "LENKAAA"

"Shut up! Rin do you know I cant get my beauty sleep with you like this!" Her mom approached her room. She was wearing a avocado facial mask and chewing on the cucumbers.

"Mom I think you are supposed to be putting the cucumbers on your eyes. With your eyes closed" Rin added the last past part because who know. She might poke her eye with a cucumber.

"Oh really? No wonder my eyes don't really refreshed when I eat them! Thanks Rinny" Her mom left. Leaving a huge cucumber on Rins bed.

Rin sighed as she stared at Lenka. _She is so cute. _Before she can start complimenting Lenka's hair she noticed something. "AAAH NOOO" Rin shouted. Her fantasies were ruined. "WHYY?"

"ooh Rinny! Cant you keep your mouth shut? That's what your brother said. Plus I lost my cucumber!" Rins mother wailed.

"Its on my bed mom" Rin said. Horror filled her eyes. She just saw Lenka. But her mind said _Its that stupid Len again._

"How? How… does he ruin my life like this? Why does he have to look like Lenka! Len, I'm gonna give you a make over" She said growling with evil eyes.

xxxXxx

"Wake up Lenka! Plus your wig too! We are going morning jogging with Teto and Luka" Miku bursted the door open.

"ughh Miku! Why do I have to live with you?" Lenka groaned as she got up. If she didn't, Miku is going to smash a banana. She didn't want a banana to be killed!

"Because I love you.." Miku whispered. She quickly regretted what she said.

"What?"

"Because Mr. Kamui said so!"


	4. Me A Model 4

"Aaachoo!" Len sneezed. Stupid Miku forced him to do morning jogging. It was really cold this morning.

" , please sneeze outside or keep it more quiet. You are interrupting the lesson every minute! I think you need to go to the infirmary just to check! , please take him there" The teacher asked Rin, who seemed to be dozing off.

"WHAT?" Rin shouted as she heard her name. She always day dreams during history class.

"Take him"-The teacher pointed at Len-"To the infirmary"

"Fine… " Rin slowly moved towards the door. She gave a pleading look at Gumi. Gumi didn't feel the least sympathy for her. She just smirked. Rin gave a silent noooo at Gumi.

"So you are Rin . Right?" Len asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, so what is it to you?" Rin snarled. _Damn Kagamine, you destroyed Lenka's image in my mind. I shall destroy you._

"Uh, I thought we could be friends?" Len sniffled.

"F-friends? Are you s-serious?" Rin stuttered. _The enemy is luring me in! don't fall Rinny! The oranges will be disappointed at you!_

"Yeah. I mean if you want to that is" Len said smiling.

"Ha.. I guess so? I don't even know you" Rin replied. _He's a rich kid that's for sure. Wait, what if Lenka is his twin? I mean they look alike…_

"Hey Len" Rin called out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Lenka's twin?" Rin asked bluntly.

"N-n-no why do you ask?" Len looked alarmed. _No way. She figured it out, somehow. Hopefully she wont figure out I cross dress._

"Because you guys look alike. How do you know which Lenka I'm talking about?"

"People ask me that question a lot. It would be fun to have a twin though- Aaachoo!" Len sneezed. "You are talking about the blonde model right? Did you..-choo.. know she's going to release her first album soon?"

"No I don't know that. But I guess my twin knows. He's head over heels for Lenka. Ah, here's the infirmary"

"Wait where are you going?" Len asked when Rin started to leave.

"Back to the class… Why?"

"Uh, nothing. Just wanted some attention from an idiot like you" Len said and turned around to enter the infirmary. When he turned around his face turned red.

"You brat!" Rin stomped her foot. "I'm leaving"

The infirmary door opened. I teal haired girl was sitting on the bed. A evil smile on her face"My, my Lenka why so red?"

"Oh shut up Miku!" Len sneered. "I need some med- ACHOOOOooo … ughhh .. medicine! Please.."

"Why should I? you never let me touch your wig!"

"I'm going to die Miku-" Suddenly lens body fell on the floor.


	5. Me A Model 5

Miku twirled her hair as she skipped around the infirmary. She was told to keep an eye on Len. Since she finished school , the only job she got at the school was the school nurse. She did a very bad job at it too. Well not many students go to the infirmary because they think the nurse brain washes the students.

"Such idiots!" Miku murmured. She has been spying at the lovey dovey couples for like a week and no ones accepting the fact that it bloomed.

Even if Miku trying to point it out Len would avoid it saying " Business is much more important"

"I'm so jealous of you Rin!" Miku said pointing in the air.

"Me?" A blonde girl came inside the infirmary.

"N-no its a friend of mine. Her names Akarin." Miku made up some name. Luckily she was wearing orange brown contacts and her hair was replaced by an orange wig. " so your names Rin? Mines Miki!"

"Hi Miki! Uh, did a guy named Len come here?"

_If I say yes, she will ask where is he. How am I suppose to tell her that he went for a shoot…_

"Yep! He went home… he had a really bad cold" Miki said . _Half is the truth. He did have a bad cold. Plus his faint blush ( because he is sick ) is so cute!_

"That's sad! I wanted to talk to him" Rin looked down on the floor. She looked very disappointed.

"Is it because you like him?" Miki interrupted.

"What?" Rin was blushing head to toe. _Do I like him? Shut up Rinny its at trap!_ _Dont fall.. for …..him…_

"I have to go! Uh see you later!" Rin said and ran away. She took a turn and ran into the toilet. "You got to be kidding me. I'm blushing like a tomato!" She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oii Rin watcha doin?" Gumi was standing next to her putting an extra layer of mascara. She noticed her friends blushing. "You are so red I could eat you!" Gumi said playfully. But it made her blush harder.

"You are in love arentcha?" Gumi said examining the color of the red. " Mama always said that love is worth the risk! Well in the end your love will leave you and all! Well it doesn't matter now!"

"I-I-I'm not in love! I am allergic to the toilet! Germs! I M-meant germs okay?" Rin stuttered. She was feeling very dizzy.

"I can see through your lie Rin!" Before Gumi could continue Rin ran out of the toilet. She ran back into the infirmary. "I need some medicine Miki!" Rin shouted

To her surprise she saw Lenka. Taking of a wig. Also the super famous pop star, Hatsune Miku in the same room. "You look like Len.."Rin murmured and fell to the floor due to a sudden shock wave that went through her body.


	6. Me A Model 6

**Okay a little weird chap for everyone! Read and Review! ;)**

"AAAHH!" Rin screamed as she got up.

"Rin calm down!" Miki called out as she was preparing some herbal tea. "Drink this. Your mind will settle a bit"

"I saw Lenka pulling her hair or a wig and Miku next to her and.. and… Where are they?" Rin asked frantically.

"The famous Lenka and Miku?" Miki questioned. "Last time I checked, there was no models in this room"

"It was all a dream?" Rin asked.

Miki nodded. "All of it was a dream"

"Thank goodness. For a minute there I thought my celebrity crush was Len!"

"Don't tell me you're a lesbian?" Miki raised an eyebrow. _Kids these days… I don't like them. Why don't they think of an imaginary prince or something. I remember wanting to Cinderella once._

"Okay. I am not a lesbian but I might be when it comes to Lenka!" Rin squealed. " I mean you gotta admit she is gorgeous!"

_Well she has somewhat of a fantasy. But I know she is going to get heart broken soon enough. _Miki sighed.

"Whats wrong? Problem with your boyfriend?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Can I have some time alone? Take the medication which is on the table as you go home" Miki forced a smile.

"Ok! Also good luck Miss nurse! Keep fighting! Even if he is cheating on you!" Rin grinned and left Miki smirking.

"Lenka aka Len! You can come out now! You are a bit red aren't you? Is the room a bit too cold?" Miki gave a laugh.

"Miku! Lock the door for once! My life is so complicated. A girl is being lesbian? You serious?" Lenka locked the doors and windows . She took of her wig revealing a quite short hair.

"Its an indirect confession Len. She just doesn't notice it!" Miki smiled. "Do want a love potion? To fall in love with her too? Though I'm sure you don't need it considering your tomato face right now"

Len ruffled his hair and sat down on the bed. "I do love her." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Miki said in a mocking voice. But she could feel her heart crashing down at his statement.

"Nothing. I cant go out with any girl in this current state." He got up and packed all his girl clothes tightly in a bag. "I knew Rin once. When I was friends with her brother. But after I left because I got this carrier they all forgot about me… Every single one of them"

"Len. I'm so sorry…" Miki replied.

Len didn't say a word and tried to open the door. There stood Rin shocked for words. "You.. love.. me? And you are Lenka? Unbelievable.."

**Thank you for everyone who fav this story. I'm very sorry for not updating like for 2 months! I was not busy. I just didn't feel the creative vibe to type a new chap.**

**Love ya all**

**Crystal3604**


	7. Me A Model 7

Gakupo raised an eyebrow as he heard loud knocks on the door. "GAKUPO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Damn brat.." He muttered. He quickly hid all the cigarettes and opened all the curtains and windows. Letting light bath in his dark office."Come in my family!" Gakupo chirped.

"Gakupo we have a problem!" Len said as he entered the room.

"Tell me about it. The song butterfly on my right shoulder has become a hit! Fans are appearing everywhere Len! Even when I try going to the store!" Gakupo laughed.

"But we have an actual problem" Miku walked in the room. Next to her was Rin blushing and confused.

"This place stinks with smoke. " Rin said in disgust while trying not to breath.

"She is the problem " Miku said as she pointed her finger at Rin.

"Who is she?"

"She is my classmate. Apparently she found out who I was and a lot of other secrets about me" Len gave a glare at Rin. Rin took two steps back and gave a sheepish smile at Gakupo.

"I'm very sorry sir. Please forgive me. I didn't find out on purpose sir, its just an accident"

"AN ACCIDENT?" Len roared."Who stands near the door for five minutes eavesdropping on other peoples conversation?'

"Well I wasn't eavesdropping! I was listening!" Rin yelled back. "I thought I heard your voice so I just wondered why you came back!"

"Stop being so curious! We wouldn't be wasting time like this if you just never listened to other peoples conversations!"

"Well why don't you start having your secret conversation in some secret sound proof room from now on, …. Monkey" Rin added. She started to goof around acting like a monkey.

"What did you say alien? You are never allowed from now on to go snooping around in MY monkey business!" Len crossed his arms and continued to glare at Rin.

"Calm down you two! Since Lens classmate" Gakupo gestured his hand at Rin. "Found out and she isn't completely at fault" Gakupo eyed at Len. "We have found someone to go with a secret plan I have been dreaming for ages. Can I continue Len?"

"This better be good" Len grunted.

"Hello? Luka darling are you busy? I have a fashion emergency. Code name gender bend" Gakupo called someone.. "Can you guys wait in the waiting room for like 20 minutes? Luka will come to assist you soon"

Miku stared at Rin and Len who kept barking at each other for the past 15 minutes. Miku also wondered what demonic plans Gakupo has this time. "Guys…." Miku called because their voices where getting a bit too loud.

"What is it Miku?" Rin quickly asked.

"Have you ever wondered what the code gender bend means?"

Len eyes widened. "Not again.. NOT AGAIN!"

"Hello Len.. You miss me?"Luka appeared smirking. She held scissors in one hand and a bag full of clothes in the other. "Miku and Len. Capture the prey"

Len didn't want to be tortured by her again. So he quickly arm locked Rin while Luka examined Rins body. Rin gulped.

"Perfect… Girl what do you think about being a guy for once?" Luka looked at Rin.


	8. Me A Model 8

**New Chappy! :3 its somewhat longer than the usual so enjoy!**

"Gakupo darling, meet our new model Rinto!" Luka pulled out the person hiding behind the door. "I mean he doesn't look like a guy but he could fit the category of a shota"

Gakupo stared at the person from head to toe. His honey blond hair tied in a messy pony tail ,sparkling ocean blue eyes and pretty face means money. "Can you sing?" Gakupo asked.

"Ah, yes? But I sound like a girl.." He blushed.

"Lenka can you come out now?" Luka called. An girl stomped in the room looking rather annoyed.

"Why are you so mad? You usually look so sweet" Miku snickered.

"Lenka and Miku, Rinto will be our new candidate but he needs to know some head start points in these industries. Lenka you will be Rinto's vocal coach at the moment. I'll check on Rinto within a month" Gakupo looked at Rinto sternly. "I wish you good luck"

Rinto was quickly pushed out of the room by the two girls and into an empty studio." Um guys? I'm sure I can sing somewhat like a guy hopefully but I suck at modeling"

"You… BAKA!" Lenka took of the wig and started to shout at Miku. "If we kept this 'Rin finding out I'm Lenka' thing a secret from Gakupo we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Cool down your head CROSSDRESSER. Lets not blame each other and do the task which was given" Miku flicked her finger on Lens head. She turned around and smiled at Rinto. "Don't worry Rin. We will help you. Right Len?"

"Yeah. Maybe" Len said rubbing his forehead.

"First of all, lets get you comfortable on being the opposite sex. Now how do we do that?" Miku's eyes wondered around the room. An idea lit in her head like a light bulb. "We are going to have a sleep over! Not we I mean. You two kids are going to have the night of your lives"

"What? I didn't catch on what you said" Rinto looked at Miku confused.

"Well, you need to know how to act like a guy so we need a partner. The one who is imperfect for the job is this guy and the only one around too" Miku stated.

"Don't tell me. You want Rin to come as Rinto to come to my house during the weekend so I can teach the ways of a male life?" Len said in a bored voice.

"Correct. Since your parents aren't usually home. I'll come to cook you lunch. Since its getting late how about I drop off Rin home?" Miku said while shoving her hand into some bag and pulling out a black wig. "My names Sandra. Also Lens guardian. Actually there is a girl named Sandra who is Lens guardian but she went somewhere and never came back"

Len felt a pang of guilt. "Shouldn't you guys be going home right now?"

"Yeah. Bye Len. You are going to walk home today"

When Rin arrived home she gave a goodbye to Miku and ran into her house. She took a few deep breaths processing everything that happened to her today. It made her really dizzy. _Len loves me. I kinda like him and he is Lenka. Now I'm going to join the ever famous Miku and Lenka in their jobs?_

Rin dropped her whole weight when she arrived to the sofa. "Ugh… NEROOO" Rin shouted. No reply. No ones home? That was a surprise. It felt lonely and sad. Rin closed her eyes and let her body drift into a light sleep.

_Rin started to cry. She didn't know why._

_She looked around and the scenery was familiar. It was the play park where Rin and Nero used to go and play with other kids. Since they were home schooled at a young age they didn't really have childhood friends._

_She felt someone throwing pebbles at her. She felt like she almost wanted to cry._

_"Don't hurt her you stupid Meanie!" One boy called out. He looked like someone she knows. Another boy also shielded her. _

_"I didn't hurt her Romeo. I just threw a pebble." A kid with Jet black hair laughed. His eyes looked really scary. His two friends right behind him making mocking noises._

_"Oh yeah?_ _Let me throw a pebble at you!" She knew the other boy. It was Nero. She knew from the identical birth mark they both have. Nero threw a pebble right at his face and it started to slowly bleed. The kid didn't notice._

_"It didn't hurt. Its not the last you seen of me princesses" The kid ran away and Rins heroes turned towards her._

_"You okay? Rin.. Rin…" Nero kept calling her name._

"Rin! Wake up. Its morning and time for school." Nero looked tired. With bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't pretty at all.

"Nero. You okay?" Rin slowly touched his face. Nero backed a little. "I'm sorry Rin." He looked… Hurt. "I got your school bag ready. Just hurry up and take a shower and go eat breakfast. I'm going to school now."

Nero felt distant. "Nero! Why are you going so early? Don't we go to school usually together?"

"Its just that I have class in the first period. Plus you have about ten minutes to get ready and almost get to school on time" Nero smirked. Rin sighed in relief, atleast he acts normal.

"WAIT WHAT?"

**Read and review!**

**Love ya all**

**Crystal3604**


	9. Me A Model 9

"Omg… What is this Len? Is this a half eaten burrito or something?" Rin or more like Rinto finally came to Lens house after 500 reasons why he shouldn't and like 10 reasons he should. "AAAH! I think its living! LEEEEEEN" Rinto who was poking the 'burrito' with a stick a few seconds a go was screaming on top of the kitchen table.

"What?" A half asleep and annoyed Len Kagamine stomped his feet as he went down stairs. He saw Rinto covering his face and on top of a table. "Why can't you be one of those girls who don't complain how a guy lives?"

"Because I'm a guy at the moment." Rin stated. "And I can't drink my milk with a breathing burrito on the floor"

"You are such a whiny brat. Now let me see that. I never ate a burrito before… What the hell is that Rin?" Len took a few steps back. His face is filled with horror. "That thing doesn't belong to me in any way!"

Len also took refuge on the kitchen table. Both were hugging each other in fear that it might move.

"Brrrrufff!"

"Len I think it made a noise."

"Me too"

"Shouldn't you call like 911 or something?"

"BBBRRRRUUFFF!"

"LEN EMERGENCY CALL NOW!"

Len took his phone immediately and called Miku. "Hey Lenny~ How's Rinto?"

Len :"Great, Great"

Rin :"LEEEN!"

Miku:"Hey guys? Whats going on?"

Len:"Weeell…. How should I put this?"

Rin:"Len just hurry up!"

"BRRRROOOOFFF"

Miku:"What is that sound?"

Len:"Well lets say there is a burrito which makes a quite similar sound to a dog. But the difference is it is a burrito"

"OOoohh… That's where poofy went.. Wait, don't move! I'll be right there! Did you know I am a an expert on burritos?"

"Shut up and get here!" Len tried to say as quietly as possible not to disturb the burrito.

Miku arrived three hours later. As she says she has always been fashionably late to places. But when she arrived she saw two human beings passed out on the table. Miku picked up poofy and left the house smirking leaving a note behind.

The note says:

_You guys are the cutest ship ever!_

Rinto woke up in the morning and his face was red. He was hugging Len… At the same time he was hugging back… "EEEEEEEEEEKK!"Rinto pushed Len of the table.

Len woke up from the fall. "OUCH IDIOT! That hurts…. Whats wrong with your face? Where's burrito dog?"

"NOWHERE! IM GOING HOME!" Rinto got up blushing and ran out of the house. After taking of the wig.

"His sleeping face is so adorable… Ughhhh idiot! Don't fall for him!"

**I'm sorry for not updating. Here is a little chappy! I hope it makes you happy!**

**Crystal3604**


	10. Me A Model 10

**Guys I have done some changes. I've changed Rins brothers name from Rinto to Nero and their family name to Akita. I am currently thinking to write more on this story. Hopefully I will be updating a new chap soon. Please tell me if I have done some mistakes.**

"Now let's start on your guy voice!" Len exclaimed. After two night ago burrito incident they couldn't do much progress on Rinto.

"My guy voice?" Rinto asked.

"Yes. Your high pitch screams are really annoying." He gave a smirk and Rinto immediately blushed. Len noticed the slight change in Rintos face color. "You started to fall in love with me, girly?"

"Aren't you the one who fell in love with me first? Did you forget about that pea brain?" Rinto chuckled.

Len looked at him furious. Did he just call me a pea brain?

"Guys stop with your love quarrels. If we don't get this done soon, it will end up clashing with Lenka's concert. We don't want that now do we?" Miku said laying down on the couch while reading a magazine.

"We aren't quarreling!" Both said in unision.

"Okay, whatever you say lovebirds. Why was I assigned as a baby sitter? I could have gone and invent a leek popsicle or something." Miku grumbled.

"That's gross." Len pointed out and Rinto shuddered at the idea.

"If you don't get this done, I'll shove one down your throat Len."

"Fine. Rinto lets go to the kitchen. Leave miss queen bee." Len pulled Rinto by the hand into the next room. As he was going he muttered. "Woman and their periods."

"Let out your inner man voice!" Len tried being a bit hyped.

"Can't" Rinto gave a short answer.

"Why?"

"Don't know how to."

Len stared at her blankly. You kidding me right? How do I teach her that?

"Then eat a lot of bananas" Len stated.

"Eww gross. No."

"Hey I got this beautiful voice by eating bananas…" He let out a note.

"Or genetics. Everything has to do with genetics."

"Fine if you aren't going to willingly let out your man voice, it's time for plan B. Stay right here." Len smirked. This was going to be fun.

Rinto sat nervously on the stool. "Not leek pospsicles, not leek popsicles.." Continuously muttering under her breath.

Rinto looked inside the fridge because an hour past and he was hungry. There were different types of bananas(All the way from Africa even) and banana pastries, enough to make a person sick. But there was a lonely orange sitting there. Waiting for someone like Rinto to eat it.

His eyes lit up like fireworks but before he could eat he heard a sound. A sound too familiar. The burrito sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I HAATE YOU LEEEN!" He got up on the kitchen table, holding the orange for dear life.

"Hello Rinto." There was a small speaker in the kitchen. "scream all you want. But if you don't get that raspy male teen voice you aint getting out of here."

"Oh yeah? I can run you know!" Rinto retorted.

"But the windows and doors are all locked. Such a sad life right?"

"You…"

"Adding do that I might have let in a cobra too. Be careful kay?"

"Will poofy be alright? If you kill him, I'll kill you." Rinto heard Miku from the speakers.

"If you have done your research, your dog is immune to any poisonous venom. Plus the snake is not interested in your boring dog." Len says in a bored voice.

"My boring dog? You-" the sound was cut from the speakers.

**I will start focusing more on modeling and not Poofy sadly in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading and this is Crystal3604 signing out.**


	11. Me A Model 11

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate you all for taking your time to read this story! **

"Rinto! RINTO! GET UP!" RIn felt her body falling. She woke up with Lenka staring down at her.

"Why call me Rinto? I'm not even wearing a wig!"

"Because. You are living under my roof! Now come and hurry up. I have a shoot in like 45 minutes and I'm letting you tag along with me. It takes around 30 minutes to get there so your 15 minutes starts now!" Lenka says pressing her phone. Did she just start a stop watch?

Rin stumbled back on her feet and rushed to the bath room. Along the way Lenka gave her the wig and some of Lens clothes. A black hoodie, a pair of jeans and some sneakers. She hurried to take a shower.

Half way through of her taking a shower Lenka started to shout. "IF YOU ARE SLOW WE HAVE TO SACRIFICE YOUR BREAKFAST. NO ORANGES! TEN MINUTES!"

Rin managed to shower with 7 minutes to spare and enough time for her to eat five oranges.

When they managed to go outside on time a shiny black car was waiting for them. Miku popped out of the car with Poofy. Lenka gave an immediate reaction to the burrito dog.

"GET THAT MENACE OUT OF MY FACE!" Lenka shouted.

"You are such a girl Len. Oh Rinto! I didn't expect you to come along." Miku says cheerfully. She hugged Rinto and started to pull him towards the car.

Miku and her dog sat at the front with the driver while Rinto and Lenka sat at the back. Lenka was wearing a grey top, black skinny jeans with knee high boots. Her hair was in a pony tail and her face was actually having makeup on. But the makeup didn't flatter her annoyed expression.

"Whats with the face?" Rinto asked. He tried his best to give a male voice.

"The dog." Lenka folded her arms.

"The dog isn't actually bad. After you locked me up with it yesterday, I had some bonding time with it. It actually defended me from that snake. It might be weird looking but it aint horrible!" Rinto tried making Lenka like the dog. But it made her more mad because Lenka tried to torture Rinto but completely failed. Now she is stuck with two people who like that thing. Three if you include the driver.

"Lenka? Why did you become 'Lenka'?" After a long minute of silence Rinto asked. It was something that he has been thinking about since the day Rin found out who Lenka was.

"You really want to know?" Lenka asked. She was currently eating a packet of chips and too selfish to give Rinto any.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?"

" Look, I've been working in Kryptonite for months but I didn't get much of a job. So if you are the flaw in the company you will become Gakupos pawn. Basically you will be fitted into an idea he always wanted to test out. His great idea was me cross-dressing. He thought I would look pretty in a dress. I didn't want to do it but in the end we made a bet that if I can get more jobs out of this, I'll cross-dress till I cant. That's how I became Lenka."

"Till you cant?"

"Don't ask about that. Its.." She looked down. "All I'm hoping is that the fans will be fine. I'm worried for them. I want the time to stop but I cant. Lenka will disappear in the future and no one will know what happened to her." Lenka shrugged. Her eyes wondering towards the street. She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make sure the world doesn't forget who Lenka is. I'll continue the mark you leave." Rinto grinned.

"Thanks but if you are going to make a bigger fan base than me, good luck with that. Because that's impossible." Lenka laughed. "I bet you cant keep up with me."

"Oh yeah? I bet I can. I'll steal the hearts of your fans and make them faint at the sight of me." Rinto smirked.

"Oh that's just baby steps. I already made people faint. Like you." Lenka regretted what she said. It made her remember the school health room. The awfully weird confessions..

Lenka looked at Rinto to see his reaction. He was smiling. "Then I'll make you the first one to faint in front of me."

Lenka was speechless. When did Rinto become so..-

"Rinto! Lenka!" Miku opened the car door. "We are here! What happened Lenka? Are you practicing your face poses or something? Is that a shocked face? No time to do that!" Miku pulled Lenka outside of the car. She almost lost balance and fell but Rinto held her shoulders.

Lenka immediately wanted smacked Rinto. "I'm not a wimpy female! If this goes on I don't know what will happen to me." Lenka whispered to herself while mentally face palming.

**Yes, I might have lied when I said I won't add as much of Poofy. Updates soon!**


	12. Me A Model 12

"Good. Good. Fantastic! Do the same pose one more time. Nice! You can take a break Lenka. Five minutes ! Guys change the background!" Lenka smiled pleased at her shoot. She was going to have the main page in Next Richest magazine. Which will open her door to more jobs and maybe trying out some commercials would be nice. She has been acting like a girl for ages. How hard could commercial acting be.

"Where's Hatsune Miku?" Miku appeared behind the changing curtains. Her hair up in a bun and wearing a short black dress with sparkles which is actual crushed diamonds. Her prop was a fan with cut outs so thin and delicately designed you would easily notice that its expensive. Her body was painted in metallic teal swirls with a hat complimenting her outfit. In short. No one would wear it outside. Except the black heels.

"Aah. Miss Hatsune. Late as usual I see. I know the dress is completely uncomfortable but do try to make it look appealing." The dress designer laughed. Miku gave a weird look and tried to laugh along.

"Wow. This. This is high class." Rinto says when Lenka arrived to the snack table. Lenka was wearing a strapless golden dress with a white bow around her waist. Her hair in a classical updo and white strapped she certainly looked out of any guys lead. To make her more fitting for the magazine some jewelry was added to her look.

"Its one in a life time opportunity. They don't really invite people like me. But since my albums coming out and they think I'm a promising artist, they believe I can be the door to a new generation of Next Richest readers. I just need more people to know I'm going to have a new album soon. Its a win-win situation."

"I see. But its more of a lose. To their side. Who would read such a magazine? It would certainly cost a lot. Celebrities maybe but not your teenage audience."

"Miss Hatsune can you lift your skirt a bit?" Lenka and Rinto could hear the camera man speaking in the distance. Rinto was immediately disgusted by how the modeling world works.

Lenka gave a vomiting sound. "Some people are such perverts. Did you know they were actually going to make me naked in a bath filled with jewels. I denied, obviously. I would certainly be exposed. But if I were an older model like Miku and if I say no, this job is completely gone. Its how this works."

"Lenka. Sorry to interrupt but your break is over. We need you to be dressed up…" Teto, the fashion designers eyes landed on Rinto. "Well. Well. Who are you cutie?"

"Rin.." Rinto automatically responded which received a cough from Lenka. "Which.. is what my friends call me. My names Rinto... I am pleased to be graced by your presence." He gave a light kiss to Tetos hand which she immediately squealed.

"Lenka would you mind if one of shoots involve him? I NEED him to be there! Go to the dressing room while I discuss with the rest of the crew." Teto hushed both of them into the dressing room and gave an outfit to both of them before leaving.

"Great. Now its your first shoot. I didn't teach you to damn kiss every lady on the back of her hand. Where did you learn that from?" Lenka asked while stripping down.

"Stop changing in front of me! I'm still a girl at heart!" Rinto says covering his eyes. Len scowled and proceeded to pull a curtain barrier inbetween them. "I learned to from shoujo mangas. Its one way to convince someone I'm a guy."

"Ew. Gross. No. You are still a girl Rin." Len called out from the other side. "Don't ever do that."

" Hello from the other siiiiide!" Rinto called out playfully. He was suppose to be wearing a suite and tie. But with a golden touch here and there.

"STOP! You have been singing that song all day during the weekend. I don't want to listen to that anymore!" Lenka called out ready in her elegant mid century like dress.

"Ready my princess?" Rinto said poking his head through the curtains and extending his arm as an invitation.

"Yes I am." She held his hand and he immediately pulled her into an embrace.

Lenka was surprised at first but she knew Rintos emotions better than he does. "You are excited. Aren't you?"

"Yes I am! You can tell?" Rinto let go of Lenka and started to jump around. "Its my first shoot! Im going to be a model! Do I look ok? Does this make me look fat?" Rinto asked worriedly gesturing his suite.

Lenka laughed. "I'm suppose to be saying that. You look handsome. Now c'mon we need to meet up with Teto." Lenka pulled Rinto along with her while he stared at the amazed looks of the crew members.

"Lenka! Rinto! You both look adorable. I'm totally loving this. Guess what?" Teto asked excitedly. "They said YES! Only one shoot though. But I have soo many dresses for your counterpart. Now come with me. Miku is almost over and next is Leons turn. We need to get you fixed up before your turn comes."

Both of them followed Teto and sat on chairs while their face is covered with ten pounds of makeup. Lenka was fine because she does this almost everyday and wears twice as much makeup than Rinto. Rinto felt weird because people are touching his face.

"Now since you are done, follow me." Teto smiled. Again they walked through the maze and stopped. "Rinto. I feel like you are new but please don't be frightened. Okay. I want Lenka sitting there." Teto motioned to the couch. " Not me. Its the photographers idea. Rinto you need to kneel one leg down and give a slight kiss to Lenkas hands. This will be a reference to Lenkas new song 'Daughter of evil.'"

After the shoot Rinto faced Lenka and asked about 'daughter of evil.'

"Its a part of a story. I am making this with other stars. Like Miku, Kaito, Meiko and others. We weren't going to do it because there are missing gaps. I am intending to fill those gaps by you." Lenka says smiling. "The story of Evil will begin soon my twin brother. Its a separate album from mine. Though we are still working on it the song names have been released. Nine songs. Nine parts. We can start planning on your singing now"

**Mothy basically own story of evil. I don't. I don't even own Vocaloid. I have zero idea about fashion, modeling, singing lessons and what not. Wonder how this fanfiction will go.**


	13. Me A Model 13

"I'm tired. I want orange flavored coffee! "Rin shouted as she threw a wig across the stage. She let her body fall on a couch and watch Len angrily looking at her.

"RIn! Don't throw that away! Its precious!" Len ran towards the wig and picked it up carefully placing it in his arms.

"Its just a wig. I cant produce his voice like this. I mean yeah, I sound like a guy now. I can sing like a guy now. But I cant sing like a guy for more than an hour. I cant be Rinto forever. I don't even have puberty voice cracks yet."

"It comes with practice. Now get up. Gakupo is going to check whether you are eligible to become Rinto." Len handed the wig over to Rin and wore his own. Lenka and Rinto pushed the couch backstage and got ready for the performance.

The door flew wide open with Miku strutting alongside with Poofy. Behind her Gakupo and Luka walked towards them. "Good morning. Lenka. Rinto." Luka smiled. She was a beautiful woman with an unusual fetish for gender bending and fish. She sat in a seat gracefully and Gakupo followed. Miku sat next to him chatting about something.

"Good morning." Rinto and Lenka said in unison.

"Gakupo. I'm telling you. Rinto is the perfect partner for Lenka. This will sell millions! This-" Miku tried advertising Rinto to Gakupo but Gakupo was already sold from the beginning. All he needs is a good performance. Everything else will be taken care of by the fans.

"Miku, I love your enthusiasm but please wait till after the performance." Gakupo clapped his fingers. The lights in the room turned off. The stage lit up and Rinto took a deep breath.

"_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de __  
><em>_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru __  
><em>_hibiku piano fukyou waon…."_

Adrenaline rushed through Rintos body. He was dancing, singing having almost kissing moments with Lenka. His head was spinning but he felt great. The rush. Something he never experienced before. The songs he practiced, the choreography, everything went naturally to its place.

After the song was finished Gakupo requested to do three more. Each song testing his different strengths and weaknesses. Lenka was by his side smiling. When he was finally out of breath Gakupo got up from his seat.

"Rinto. I want you to perform alone. Everyone else leave the theatre room." Gakupo instructed. Miku as usual questioned his authority and started ranting that she has every right to hear him sing while Lenka and Luka tried pulling her out of the room. Poofy walked beside Miku barking playfully along. When they left the door shut behind them.

"Rin. How did you manage to become a boy within a month? Its astonishing that you are able to do this much. Even your dance movements. Even though I only asked you to become a model you became a superstar!"

"Stop. You are making me blush Gakupo." Rinto sat at the edge of the stage facing Gakupo. I actually wanted to join the making of the album Story of Evil. I want to be a part of it. Ever since I heard of the story it was fascinating."

"So you want me to give my permission? Story of evil is a golden album. I cant just throw someone in there just because they want to. But…" Gakupo smirked. "You must have heard of the song The servant of Evil. I made Len download that onto one of your electronic devices."

"Yes. It was sad. Really.. But I loved it."

"If you love it. Sing it. Fill it with emotion. I want to see raw talent. Luka start the music!" Gakupo called out.

The light dimmed. Rinto was in the middle of the spotlight again. This time alone. He wasn't expecting to sing that song anytime soon but he loved to sing it inside the bathroom. Bathroom singing counts as practice and because of that he was strangely calm.

"_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai __  
><em>_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago __  
><em>_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba __  
><em>_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru…"_

After finishing the song he felt water dripping from his cheeks. Was he crying? It was emotional Rin controlling him again. What was Gakupo going to think. Rinto wiped his tears and looked at Gakupo. He was smiling and clapping slowly.

"That, was the best performance made by anyone. Now wouldn't be a petty if you didn't join?"

**School has started and I am tired. I ended up turning this into superstardom. Have no fear! I will try turning it to more focusing on the model part. Or else I have to change this whole plot. **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and faved this story. **


	14. Me A Model 14

"Oii! Rin! Wake up!" Rins head shot up from her desk as she heard her name.

"The answer is Lincon!" She automatically answered something that came into her head knowing that it is might not be correct.

"No. You are completely wrong Rin Akita. I'm so disappointed at you little sleepy head." Gumi pinched her cheeks. "What the hell is a Lincon anyways?"

"I don't know..." Rin felt sleepy because she was awake all night trying to catch up with the latest animes. Her work and school schedules made it difficult even to get on social media. If she has to go on social media it is only to interact with her fans. Its not like she has close friends on internet sites but she needs to catch up on the latest anime memes. She hasn't been doing a god job lately.

"Listen to what I am saying Rin." Gumi is her close friend. Maybe. Maybe not? Its unknown even to Rin. "Have you heard about Rinto? Lenka's partner? He was an overnight hit. The Kryptonite copies were sold within thirty minutes! It would usually take them a month and the selfies, omg the things he posts on insta are like goals!"

"So do you like him?" Rins words blurted out. She never rethinks her words. She doesn't think she will do it anytime sooner. _Stupid Rin. Why would she like him?_

"Maybe. I mean look at him Rin. He is so much cuter than Lenka. No offence to her though. And really look at his cute face! Look at it Rin! Unlike Lenkas boring stern face she has when taking photos." While Gumi kept on gawking about Rinto, Rin saw a person walking towards her table. It was no one other than Len. He didn't have a happy look on his face. Rin knew why. Len slammed his hand on Rins table.

"What did you say?!" He started talking to Gumi while making sure she can feel his dark aura.

"What did I say? I say Lenka has a boring face!" Gumi got up from her chair. "Whats your problem rich boy?"

"The problem is Lenka is much cuter and you just don't care! That's why you don't know how cool she is!"

"I care who I care! Now leave banana boy! Leave me and Rin talk about a man who we will marry."

"I am not going to leave. Good luck with marrying him. I'm pretty sure he wont? Don't you agree Rin?" Lens head turned towards Rins. He has a smirk on his face and ready to kill Gumi if necessary.

"I..uh-umm… He miiiiight?!" Rin was confused at that point. _So right now I am giving Gumi the permission to marry me. Oh great. Yeah if I get found out this is going to be veerry awkward isn't it?_

"See Len! This girl knows what will happen and what wont! If I get him to like me I'm gonna make sure to embarrass the hell out of you."

"Real mature Gumi. Just so mature. Let me just stoop down to your level so you can understand. Lenka has a bigger fanbase and much more talented. The other one just came out of the blue."

"Give him a break. He just started to appear on the news and already has 10k in insta! Talk to me in a week and we'll see. Oh, and please use Rinto not 'the other one' when addressing him. Its unfair that you start hating him when he just started. "

"I have my reasons to be against Rinto. We will see Gumi. We'll see."Len turned around and walked away. He looked like steam could come out of his head.

"Such a fangirl. As I was saying. Cute and adorableeee!..." Gumi continued blabbering about Rinto.

xxXXXxxx

"Why should we have a meeting right now? Its my tea break! Luka would you mind getting extra three cups and more sugar." Gakupo sighs eyeing at the two children sitting in front of him and one extra who is supposed to be an adult.

"The problem concerning Rinto." Lenka crossed her arms. Lenka kept her two feet on Gakupos table making sure he has her attention.

"Problem? He was a success! Len, that was such a good idea making social medias and making all your fans know about this. Our company has a much brighter future ahead of us!"

"That! Is the problem… He is the one leading the company. Not me. I thought it was me!"

"Your proposition is? Please keep your foot down." Gakupo pushed off Lenkas feet off his table. Luka entered into the meeting room with more tea and biscuits.

"Well get me more jobs! I want to be more exposed than him! I know he is going to defeat me soon and I need help. Or.." Lenka eyed at Rinto. "We have to delete your socials.."

"Are you crazy Len? I know you love your status but really you two are now a team. You aren't an individual. If Rintos popularity increases it also benififts you." Luka intervened while placing down the cups.

"Since when was I her partner? I thought we were doing modeling separately."

"Yeah but I am making your singing debut with his."

"WHAT?!"

**Hello guys! Thank you for reading. More chaps to come. Please review! Byeeee **

**Crystal3604**


	15. Me A Model 15

"Welcome back to the Yuki show, where I am joined by the gorgeous Lenka and her fellow partner Rinto!" A beautiful young lady with black hair gestured towards the two blondes sitting on the opposite couch. A loud applause followed after her introduction.

"So, Lenka and Rinto. How was it making an album together? Did you have any problems? I mean from the looks of it Lenka you are very open and wild while you Rinto, very shy and conservative."

"No. Not at all. We have such similar music tastes, it was just amazing working with him." Lenka smiled. In reality they would argue more than 20 times a day to what should be added for the background music. "Sure he is shy infront of the camera but he is quite a devil when it comes to music. He abosolutely loves it. I never saw anyone so passionate!"

" Thank you Lenka. Yeah. I am really honored to be her partner. it is my first time working in the modelling industry let alone the music industry, honestly I was very scared but she made me feel right at home. Like she is such an inspiration. She went from an idol to a really close friend to me." Lies and Lines. All in one take.

"Wow. I want to be in your duo group now. Maybe you want a trio in your group? Gakupo? You know who to call!" Yuki exclaimed. Lenka gave a nervous laugh. "So how did you two end up working together? Like we all anticipated Lenka's debut but you suddenly entered out of nowhere Rinto. You must have immense talent!"

"Uh.." _We did not practice this for this interview. We didn't practice this! Make a Lie Rin! _"Well we accidently bumped into each other in the companies studio. I was trying to apply to be a Vocaloid and model for them. I never heard about Len..ka before and seeing her my first thought was such beautiful golden hair. Who is she? Then we started to talk-"

"So you fell in love with her? When you said beautiful golden hair.. You had such a lovestruck expression." Yuki was smiling even harder than before..

"Something like that but until I know her properly I can't say I love her, because what actually matters is their personality and boy, she is feisty. That's.. I guess what I love about her. She is the most adorably cute girl I ever met." Rinto looked Lenka in the eye. Lenka was completely was speechless. She didn't expect this. Not infront of a live studio audience anyways. _Stop looking at me like a twelve year old in love! No Rinto… Stop being so cute..Stooop.._

Out of nowhere a girl brutally screamed in the audience. "NOOOOO HE IS MIIINE!" She started running down on to the stage from her seat. Her hair into two magenta pink ponytails and she was wearing a black dress. She took the audience microphone before any security guards could come after her.

"My name is Mokoro, I am in love with Rinto!"Her bright yellow eyes stared at the camera. Then she turned around and pointed at Lenka. "And you, are my rival!"

Rinto was confused at this point. He turned to look at Lenka while the camera is focusing on the new guest. They started whispering while watching the commotion between the girl and the security.

"_Does this happen often? In the entertainment business?" _Rinto asked.

"_Don't look at me! I never went on the Yuki show before.." _

"_Doesn't she look like Miku?"_

"_Yeah… Isn't that Miku? Its part of Gakupo's plan again isn't it?" _

The girl with pink hair ran out the door at top speed.. All the security followed. The audience was in silence while Yuki was running around instructing everyone to get back to their positions.

"This. Is. GOLD! Marissa come here! Start editing this! I need this to reach everyone by tonight. Rinto.. and Lenka. Sorry for the interruption. Do you still want to continue the interview?"

"Well.. Sure" Lenka took a sip of water. _That bastard. I didn't agree for my name to be tainted into a love triangle._

"So Lenka.. Do you 'love' him back?" Yuki was looking at the cue cards. Apparently this was also abnormal for her.

"Yeah. I really do. I didn't expect this to be out so soon. He is such a klutz. I wanted our relationship to be private." Lenka gave a light kiss on Rinto's cheek. Rinto was completely blushing.

"Well everyone! I guess its official! Renka has sailed!" Everyone forgot what happened before and started to cheer crazily. The audience was on a riot and continued to cheer 'Renka' for a few minutes.

"Okay. Now, lovestories aside, I heard there was a secret project coming up? Story of evil was it?..."

xxXXXxxx

"Cheers! It was a hit!" Everyone was sitting around Gakupo's extravagant dining table to celebrate the excitement in the Yuki show.

"Do we need to celebrate this?" Len asked. He was pissed at whats going on. Everything is going not the way he wants. "I'm now married to an idiot!"

"Me? You are the idiot! You could have gone like 'he is too young for me'. You know what I mean?"

"Is no one going to say 'Hey Miku! You had some guts today! I love those yellow contacts!'" Miku crossed her arms. They were eating pizza courtesy of Luka and side with mash potato. "I risked me from getting exposed to save your sorry ass from getting 'forgotten' or 'irrelevant' as you call it. Cant I get a thank you at least?"

"Thanks Miku for dumping me into a love triangle I never wanted! I'm going to get press for weeks, months or even years because of you!"

"Oh is it because its just a love line? I can see than Len. You don't need to tell me." Miku scoffed. _So much for trying him to at least notice me as girlfriend potential._

"Why don't we just stop arguing and eat some delicious pizza?" Rin suggested.

"Of course, the one whose popularity is sky rocketing right now! Of course I'm going to follow everything you say." Len said sarcastically.

"Umm am I even suppose to be here or…" Kaito was very uncomfortable being in the middle of the argument of three kids. He was between Len and Miku at the dining table and it was very unpleasant with them grouching. He would rather be home watching series and eating icecream.

"Well Gakupo do you have some sake? I think we need to spike up the kids!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Meiko they are under aged. I think Miku can though."

"I want to drink sake so badly right now. I hate my life. Meiko would you mind giving me some?" Len asked.

"You will die from alcohol poisoning Len."

"Will you all shut up and eat already? The pizza will start getting cold." Luka shouted at the end of the table.

"Yes." Everyone chimed. Even Gakupo. That's how they ended up eating pizza without a single argument.

**Helloooo! Yeep not modeling now.. lets just keep it this way. A little love 'line' today. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks for reading,**

**Crystal3604**


End file.
